Unsuspected Surprises
by Harlequin.Vampire
Summary: Ron is the captain for the Chudley cannons and is away a lot, what happens when Hermione is pushed into the muscluar arms of one Draco Malfoy And how will this change for the happy ever after as we know it? This is my first story so read on please :)) promises of vampires/werewolves
1. A Potter wedding

"Your pregnant Mrs Weasley, Congratulations" These words should have made her heart sore with joy, her face light up with excitement. So why did Hermione only feel regret?

** Two Months Ago **

"Knock knock" Hermione announced herself as her knuckles wrasped against the door frame.

"Oh Hermione it's only you" Ginny visually sighed as she turned back around to face the vanity mirror.

"I can go if it's not the right time"

"Nonsense, I thought you was one of the twins is all, they have something up their sleeves I know it"

Hermione walked over to the red head so she was stood behind her, taking the veil from her friends anxious hands she placed the comb on top of her neatly done hair.

"You will have an heart attack if you keep worrying what the twins ARE NOT going to do, besides I heard your Mum threaten them with no more food packages if they carry on. Imagine? The twins trying to cook. We would have a catastrophic incident on our hands"

Ginny laughed lightly although there was no happiness in it.

"He decided to go then?" Ginny stared angrily out of the window.

"He wishes you both the best of luck"

Instead of coming to his sister's wedding, Ron decided to go to Bulgaria with the Chudley Channons where he was the captain and the seeker.

"It doesn't make a difference though does it, What alternative universe do we live in? Draco Malfoy is Harry's best man and my own brother would prefer to go Bulgaria to shake it about, don't look at me like that Hermione. I know you have seen the newspapers as much as I have" Hermione sat beside Ginny on the stool and placed her freshly manicured nails in her lap.

"I have, Ron says it is all lies and that I shouldn't believe any of it, but its too hard not to, ya know?" Ginny nodded and held onto her friends hand.

"Hey, isn't there a muggle tradition where the best man gets it off with the maid of honour, this could be your lucky night if you play your cards right" Both girls burst into laughter just as Arthur walked into the room.

"Are you ready girls?" Hermione smiled and tucked a stray curl behind her friends ear.

"We are, Now Ginny all you have to do is walk into the garden, say your I do's and your there, you will be Mrs Potter."

With a small smile to Ginny and a kiss on the forehead from Arthur, Hermione made her way downstairs into the kitchen.

May, what a lovely month to have a wedding in, Hermione thought to herself as she saw all the guests seated on white fold up chairs. Harry, the Ministry official and Malfoy was stood underneath a white wooden arch covered in Lily's and ivy. Rather a nice choice for the time of year an what a great way to include Harry's parents.

Lifting her full length deep Blue Grecian styled dress up off the floor, she made her way outside once Arthur and Ginny was stood in the hall way. The music flared up as soon as she came into view of the guests, Hermione couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu wash over her when she Ginny's relatives all staring at her as if she was a martian. Battling on she ignored the lot of them and focused to getting to the front.

Harry kissed her cheek and allowed her to move to the left. Ginny practically marched down the aisle, eager to marry Harry. Once at the front, Arthur placed Ginny's hand in his and moved to sit with Molly at the front who was a blubbering mess already.

"Witches and wizards we are gathered here today to witness to matrimony of these two people, if anybody knows of any lawful impediment as to why we cannot proceed please speak up now or forever hold your peace." Hermione looked around at the guests, none of whom made an incline they were going to object.

"Perfect, Ginevra Weasley do you take Harry James Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"And do you, Harry James Potter take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife"

"I do"

"Please hold your wand hands out" Ginny held her right arm out as Harry held out his left.

"Delecto quod adhere, volo vobis patience quid tripudium ut vos prodeo quid jump virga, beat us exsisto in is sanctus iugum. I know pronounce you Mr and Mrs Potter, you may now kiss your new bride" The ministry official closed his book and apparated as Harry put his right arm around Ginny's back, his left hand on her head and bent her back slightly to kiss her.

Hermione straightened Ginny's train out as she and Harry began to walk back up the aisle.

"You scrub up well Granger" Draco placed her hand in the crook of her arm as they followed the new married couple.

"Not bad yourself Malfoy, how long did it take for you to wash and brush that hair of yours? Two maybe three hours?"

"We have been each others vicinity not two minutes and already your insulting me, great thanks bookworm"

"I didn't mean anything by it" Hermione took her hand away from his arm.

"I have worked really hard to try and build up back my family's reputation,but you wouldn't know nothing about that, a big celebrity like you wouldn't possibly want to give someone like me the time of day... Miss Granger" Draco bowed slightly and walked away leaving Hermione speechless.

"What did you say to Malfoy?" Fred asked

"Did he finally asked you out?" George wondered

"Did you turn him down?" Fred quizzed with mirth in his eyes.

Hermione slowly turned around eyeing each of the twins up.

"What do you mean have I turned him down?"

"If you want a bit of fun without our iccle ronnikins we won't tell" Fred or was it George winked at her.

"What, with Malfoy? Are we talking about the same bloke here"

"Don't play stupid" George started

"He's fancied you for years, he has" Fred finished before they went to wind up the newly married couple.

Hermione roamed the garden until she saw the bar where a pair of soft -but- steely eyes were also looking at her.


	2. Many regrets

Those soft grey eyes stared solemnly at her, as if they could see within the depth of her soul, it made her feel excited and extremely nervous at the same time.

"You look stunning Mione" Blinking a few times to gain the focus in front of her, Charlie Weasley loomed over her in a friendly type of way.

"Care to dance?" Bowing his head slightly, she took hold of his outstretched hand.

"How are the Dragons keeping you? A fresh scar I see" She raised her hand and brushed his swept over fringe to the side.

"Always too perceptive for your own good you were" He smirked gently at her as his fringe fell back into place.

"I'm sure Ginny asked you to be in traditional Wizarding Robes, I for one know you have been back longer then you let on so why are you in jeans and a shirt?"

"Jeez mum, what's with the third degree?" He spun her around as the music picked up at the chorus, Hermione held on tight to his waist with her left hand and dug her short nails into his shoulders.  
"Serously, Ginny or Harry wouldnt mind if you were to bring your abit on the side to the wedding" Hermione snickered as Charlie's face turned bright red.

"Say, why is Malfoy staring at you as if he wishes you would disappear?" Charlie tried to change the subject as Hermione shrugged, not wishing to turn around. Sensing her awkwardness at the subject he let the matter drop.

"I'm sorry Ron isn't here" Hermione scoffed and raised her head to look at him.

"Shouldn't I be the one who apologizes?" She asked as it was his turn to scoff.

"Please, your more family than he is at the moment, I mean seriously. What world do we live in where Ronald decides to play quidditch then come to his own sister and best friends wedding. Come on Hermione, Harry chose Malfoy as his best man and did you know Narcissa Malfoy even designed and made Ginny's dress."

Hermione smiled in recognition as she sought out the bride with her eyes. Ginny wore an Ivory, strapless dress with Blue vines embroidered into the bust of her dress. It really was a beautiful dress but to as why Ginny allowed Narcissa to do her dress? Simple, Narcissa felt she owed Harry from the war and how he spoke out at all their trials. The music came to a stop as did Charlie and his awkward dancing.

"It was wonderful catching up Hermione, please do write to me when I leave" Charlie kissed the back of her hand before Molly came to claim the next dance from him.

Hermione walked over to the bar asking for a fire whiskey and perched her bottom up onto a bar stool next to Malfoy.

"Look Draco, I apologise if my comment earlier was a bit insensitive .. I honestly didn't mean anything by it"  
"It should be me who apologises for being a git about the whole situation, look can we start again?" Hermione nodded and stuck out her hand.  
"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" Draco took hold of her hand and gently presed his lips to the back of her hand.

"Draco Malfoy ... Can I have the next dance or would that be too strange?" Hermione twirled the fiery liquid around in the tumbler before downing the whole thumb width in one, totally ignoring the burning sensation as it flowed down her throat.

"Shall we?" Draco helped her off of her stool and led her towards the wooden stage designated for dancing.

Pulling her flush against him by her waist, Hermione was close enough to notice little stubble of blonde hairs on his neck.

"My 15 year old self would never thought I would have you in my arms" She let herself relax a little at his obviousness.

"Your 15 year old self was still probably not getting over the fact you got punched by a girl"

Draco's chest rumbled as he laughed quietly, acutely aware Potter was taking a picture of the two.

"You broke my nose, I had tell Madam Pomfrey it was Nott who had punched me. Imagine it getting out that a girl had broke my nose. My reputation would be in tatters."

Not wanting to disturb the peace, Hermione kept her snide remarks to herself the remainder of the dance.

"Another drink?" Draco asked as he twirled her once more.

"Please, my feet are aching in these damn heels, even with the multiple cushioning charms I placed on them" She explained as they slowly made their way back to the bar.

Draco ordered the drinks in as she took off her blue peep toe shoes.

"I would never have pinned you for a fire whiskey girl"

"I would never have pinned you as an apple martini guy" retorted Hermione as she eyed up his glass.

"Hey what can I say about apples, I love them"

"Fancy getting out of here" Hermione asked courageously.

"I thought you would never ask." They knocked back their respective drinks in one.

"Well we need to say our goodbyes"

"It would be rude not to" She agreed formally.

Finding the happy couple was not hard, find the mass of gathering people and you sure to find atleast one of the duo.

"How are we to find Ginevra in this mass of red hair"

"Harry" Hermione called over the large group -ignoring the disdained look on Malfoy's face- and waited patiently as Harry pushed through the Weasley's with the newly Mrs Potter closely in tow.

"I'm going too escort the lovely lady home, she has had a little too much of Odeons I think"

"You know you can't handle fire whiskey" Harry scolded her gently.

"Shush your not my husband, in fact my Husband is not even my husband" her sentence dropped to a slight whisper at the end.

"Get her home safe please Draco ... and thank you for coming" Ginny kissed Malfoy's cheek and squeezed Hermione's forearm gently.

"Good job you booked tomorrow off of work" Harry eyed his best friend up before he -and his new bride- were ushered off onto their honeymoon by Molly.

"I think now is the right time for us to be going" All the guests were surrounding the happy couple, saying their goodbye's.

Putting his arm around her waist they side along apparated, whizzing through the air Hermione closed her eyes so the sensation of going faster then the speed of light wouldn't make her feel nauseous.

"You can open your eyes now" Malfoy's mouth was just by her ear, sending a sensational tingle go down her spine making her shiver.

"Where are we?" Draco opened up his apartment and allowed her to enter.

"My place, I moved out of the manor after the war, too many bad memories I suppose"

Hermione's hand unconsciously went to her scar on her wrist.

"Do you want a coffee or something stronger?" He left her in the living room to explore whilst he went into the kitchen.

"Something stronger please" reaching into his pantry he pulled out a bottle of red wine and pulled down two glasses from the cupboard.

Walking ... or rather strolling back into the living room, Hermione was stood by his bureau looking at his photographs.

"Your Mum looks really proud" Draco put the glasses and bottle onto the coffee table and stood behind her. She was holding the photo of him and his Mother at his Graduation ceremony from university.

"I studied werewolves and vampires. Finding out what makes them tick, what is the difference between a werewolf on full moon and on a normal day, what blood is best for vampires and what animals carry the most diseases so werewolf's and vampires alike stay away from them."

"Sounds delightful" Hermione accepted the glass of wine Malfoy poured and took a swig.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Hermione rolled over onto her stomach and felt the heat of another body in her bed. Cracking her right eye open she saw a mope of blonde hair. Panic set through her brain, she was naked in bed with somebody with blonde hair ... Not even her own bed. What had she done last night? Attempting to slowly and quietly sneak out of bed she hopped skipped and jumped over the mysterious persons items to collect her own. She shimmied herself back into the long dress and shoved the rest of her clothes into her trusty beaded bag. Hermione took another look around the room before leaving to make sure she wasn't leaving anything. Picking her shoes up she quietly left the bedroom and tried to figure out how to get out.

"Walk of shame, never would I imagine it would be you creeping out of Draco's bedroom" cringing inwardly, Hermione turned around on her foot to look at who had caught her in the act.

"Theodore Nott" Hermione didn't even try to hide the surprise in her tone. Theodore was sat in his dressing gown, what looked to be the living room. He seemed a little gaunt and more paler than she remembered him to be -Not that she made a thing of staring at Slytherins in school-

Theodore nodded his head In greeting and went back to reading his book. When Hermione stayed rooted he silently lifted his right arm and pointed to the front door.

Walking out of the apartment, she walked until she could not feel no restriction on any apparition before she took herself home. As soon as her feet touched the floor of her own home she threw her beaded bag onto the couch.

"Holly Godric, did he just say Draco?"


	3. Telling the Potter's

Which brings us to today's predicament. Hermione Weasley was sat in her long Brown trench coat in a Doctors surgery waiting to be called to hear the results of her recent blood test. She always chose to see her muggle doctor with anything regarding her health, the healers at St Mungo's were good and all but they sometimes looked at her as if she had grown a second head when it came to her health. For instance, when her IBS started playing up after the war she took herself to St Mungo's and they gave her a stomach upset potion before dismissing her.

'I'm pregnant ...are you sure? I mean is there not more tests you can do? I was told it would be unlikely I would ever be allowed such a joy ..."

"Mrs Weasley if the pregnancy is unexpected or unwanted ..."

"Thank you Doctor Smith, I think that is all" With red tinged cheeks Hermione rose from the chair and left the room, her trench coat draped over her right arm as she left the surgery -nodding her head to the receptionist on the way out-.

How in the name was she going to explain this one? Hermione could not remember the last time her and Ron was intimate in that way. The last time she had sex was way over 2 months ago - easily- and even that was a one night stand with the bouncing ferret ... Oh god no, she had a mini bouncing ferret growing inside of her, Hermione's hand rested on her stomach as she waited for the bus home.

* * *

Hermione busied herself for the rest of the day during odd jobs around her and Ron's flat, or more Ron's place then hers. The only thing she owned in the house was her clothing and bath stuff. Her marriage and moving in with Ron was one big rush, desperate to still cling onto something remotely close to happiness after the war, they got engaged with Hermione in Hogwarts finishing her education and Ron began job searching.

Oh Godric, how was she even going to explain this to Malfoy of all people? Almost as if she was on robot mode Hermione pulled her jacket potatoes from the oven, decorated with cheese and beans she tucked in and looked at the mail left on her table.

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning not feeling much better about her predicament, she knew their was an impending divorce on the horizon. Getting herself washed and dressed for the day she turned on her floo network and called Harry and Ginny's totally disregarding breakfast. Praying no other Weasley members would be there.

"Hello, is that you Hermione?" Hermione jumped slightly at Harry's voice.

"Um, yeah ... Do you mind if I come through?" Harry moved away from the fire to allow Hermione the unspoken access to get through.

As soon as she was fully through Harry wrapped his arms around her and took her to the seating area. She had to hand it Ginny she had spruced Grimmuald Place up nicely. Even Sirius's mother had been moved some where else.

"So what is it? You never come over unannounced?" Harry eyed her carefully as Ginny came in with a tea tray.

"Just promise not to hex me, your not going to like it" Hermione took a deep breathe trying to find all her Gryffindor courage as the two eyed her wearily.

"I'm pregnant ... But ... Ron is not the Father" she added quickly at their excited faces.

"You ... You ...I bet Draco is the Father isn't he? I should if guessed straight away. The way you eyed him as soon as you saw him you knew. You know when I said you and him should hook up it was in a joking manner towards your pittyful excuse for a marriage not to go and break your wedding vows ... You harlet" Ginny stuttered angrily as she picked up the tea tray and stormed out of the room. Hermione looked at Harry, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Say something ... please Harry" Potter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with a finger and thumb.

Hermione expected Ginny to curse or say a few mean words to her but Harry ... She didn't know what to expect.

"I can't say that I am not disapointed with you because I am. We thought you were going to tell us that you were divorcing Ron ... not this, he ain't going to let you stay at his is he?" Hermione shook her head as a tear slipped down her cheek. Harry being disappointed with her hurt a lot, he was like a brother to her.

"I cant see Ginny letting you stay with us either, where will you go?" She shrugged her shoulders and accepted his maroon coloured handkerchief.

"I can't go to the Weasley's, my parents still live in Australia and they don't even know I exist and I can't ask the baby's dad for help, he is not exactly a ... baby person"

Harry stood up and fetched the Daily Prophet from the oak coffee table sat near the fire. Opening a couple of pages in, he ripped a section of the paper out and handed it to her.

"Here, its like a nursing home, the woman who owns it is called Eileen, she gets funding from the ministry to look after people liker you in such a ... Situation but I beg you to tell the father about the baby Hermione" tears streamed down her face. Her friends were deserting her, true Ginny was Ron's sister so she couldn't expect a baby shower from her any day soon.

Harry helped her up from the sofa and set up the floo.

"I'll be in touch" Harry kissed her cheek as she left Grimmuald Place and entered her flat out the other end. She had not felt this alone in a very long time.

* * *

Wiping her cheeks and eyes with the handkerchief Harry gave her she moved to the bedroom where it was otherwise occupied.

"Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione asked as her voice cracked a little.

"Packing your things ... " Ron answered as he roughly threw another item of her clothing into a bag.

"Why Hermione? I thought we was getting back on track, well ... until five minutes ago I get frantic floo call from my sister... My sister! Was the one to tell me my whore of a wife has been sleeping around behind my back" Ron bellowed as he finally turned around to look at her, Hermione flinched internally at the hate gleaming in his eyes.

"I have done nothing you haven't behind mine, I bare to think of the tarts you've had" Hermione retorted courageously.

'CRACK' Hermione fell to the floor and held a hand to her cheek where her husband had struck her.

"I'm going over to mums, you better not be here when I get back" Ron through her bag at her before apparating away.

Hermione allowed a few momnts to cry for the loss of her marriage and friendshiop before hastily penning a letter to Draco Malfoy asking him to meet her.


	4. Unlikely Saviour

Hermione sat at a corner table in the bulls head waiting on Draco Malfoy. Looking at her diary on the stingy table she, she was able to conduct when conception happened. Harry and Ginny married on the 3rd of May, which meaning today's date was the 25th of July ... She was roughly 12 weeks gone. Not having to much time to reflect too ghastly shadows sat across from her.

"What are you wearing?" Hermione asked right out as she took in his appearance. Sitting across from her in less than perfect attire was Draco Malfoy, he's hair looked unkept and messy -Worse then she had ever seen Harry's-, his eyes were red and puffy and not to mention his clothes looked like they hadn't been washed in days.

"Some of us still have a very active social life, in fact I was just going to bed when I received your owl, which by the way your owl bit me repeatedly until I fed the damn thing" Hermione scoffed at his pathetic excuse.

"No wonder Theodore looks like he is straining to breathe having to sit next to you" This time it was Draco's turn to scoff.

"Look, what did you want Granger? I'm extremely tired and cranky and I would very much like to go to bed" It had been a very hard week for Draco and all he wanted was to take steaming hot shower and get lost in his egyptian cotton covers.

Hermione fiddled with the charm bracelet on her wrist, catching her bearings and praising herself for activating a 'hear me not' charm when they sat down.

"I'm pregnant" Theodore slowly put the book back down on the table -he had pulled it out of his pocket sometime between the two sending accusations and dirty remarks-

"Tell Weasley, congratulations from me, he's please I'm sure" Draco answered whilst tapping the table with his fingers.

"Ronald is not the father, the last person I slept with ..."

"Was Draco ..." Theodore finished off for her as she sent him a grateful smile.

"Well it doesn't make the child mine just because you say it is, what is it you want Granger? Money? A title? Well you can't have them. They are not even worth anything" Hermione looked affronted as she stood up with her bag.

"I don't want a sickle from you Malfoy, I thought you had the right to know so I told you. Good day" She left the pub feeling no better than she had going into the situation, but then again what did she expect?

* * *

Wiping the mixture of tears and rain away from her face, she pulled the little scrap of newspaper clipping from her coat pocket. Her last option.

Not having no money to get a bus or a taxi to her destination, Hermione walked the Three and a half miles to the half way inn. It didn't look like much, a small cottage with a Tudor thatch roof. Gently knocking on the door she wrapped her arms around her slender frame as the ferocious winds picked up.

The door opened ajar as a woman of maybe 4ft poked her head around the wooden frame.

"Yes dear?"

"I heard you help women in certain situations ..." Hermione let the sentence fall trying to put her point across.

"I do, but I am fully booked. I can recommend a few homeless shelters a few miles down the road..."

"No please, you have to help me.. Your my last hope"

"As I said, there are a few homeless shelters a few miles north, other than that I cannot help you, try coming back in a week or two" The woman tried to shut the door but Hermione put her foot in between the door and frame.

"I have walked miles just to get here, I'm cold am wet and your telling me you have no room makes me feel like the virgin Mary" Hermione wailed as a dark looming presence came behind the little old woman, pulling her slightly behind him.

"Miss Granger, stop your crying, Mother go back in where its warm" The door opened enough for the street lamp to show the face of a certain ex potions professor.

"Professor Snape" Hermione couldn't believe her eyes or ears, she hadn't seen him since he was in hospital recovering after the war.

"I believe there maybe room at another establishment, but you will have to hang on five minutes until I can take you"

* * *

The snarky man closed the door on her face before coming back out a minute or two later with a travelling cloak around his broad shoulders. Without saying a single word he walked up the steep cobbled road she had walked down from before turning a sharp left, not watching where she was going she walked straight into him noticing he had stopped.

"We have to aparate, this is the only safe apparating point this side of ten miles" Snape placed an arm around her waist and apparated to an apartment building.

"That is the last time you are to apparated, it can be unsafe and I'm sure you wish to remain safe"

Walking up the steps to the red bricked building he pulled something from his coat pocket and and pressed it to the door , -some kind of key recognition perhaps- leading the way in the motioned for Hermione to press the button to call for an elevator whilst he picked some papers up from a pigeon slot.

"Ahh! Took its time" Hermione allowed Severus to go in the lift first and pressed the top button. The lift had marble floors and mirrors all covering the 3 walls and the door was reflective metal. There was no escaping what a mess she looked like. When the lift stopped at the top floor Severus showed her where they were going and opened the door for her to to go in first.

* * *

"Wow" Hermione slowly circled the room, ignoring Severus's smirk.

"This is my apartment ..."

"Your apartment? You allowing me to live with you?" She interrupted astonishingly.

"Yes ... As I was saying .."

"But why? I have no way to pay for my keep"

"Dear god girl! Let me finish ...? As I was saying, I'm getting that little bit older and I need help around the house, you can help me around the house -keeping it clean and buying groceries, that type of thing- and around my apothecary. True you won't be able to brew as much as expected ... But there is the shop floor and stock take to manage"

"Let me get this straight, my ex potions teacher is letting me live with him whilst I'm pregnant because he needs help?"

"You need the help just as much as I do miss Granger." Snape pointed out.

"There will be ground rules, you have problem whether financial or personal you come to me and I will sort it out, no friends over without notifying me beforehand, if you struggle with anything at work you tell me and we can solve it. Finally, I think it is fitting for you to call me Severus and I shall call you by your given name ... Any questions Hermione?"

"Just as to why your helping?" Severus smiled -an actual smile- and led Hermione to the sitting area.

"I remember not too long ago a young Gryffindor helped me when I was dying and nobody wanted to know, nobody cared or came to look for me." Hermione shivered as she remembered finding Severus on the floor of the shrieking shack closer to death. With much explanation and persuading Madam Pomfrey took him in to the schools hospital wing and did her best to save him. Hermione stayed by him when nobody else would, she would perform general cleaning charms and give him a quick shave daily before reading him articles from the potions newsletter that particular interesting.

"Thank you, i'm glad I had somebody so caring as you to watch over me in such ... A delicate state." Hermione smiled back at him, grateful for just a warm place to sleep.

" A cup of warm chocolate then bed with the both of us I think ... Its an early start for the both of us, by 8.30 please be washed and dressed and ready for breakfast, something casual but nice for shop work if you please, so no high heels or big hoops. You can wear jeans as long as they don't have juicy written on the bottom or rips in the legs"

Hermione accepted the hot chocolate being levitated from the kitchen -she would have to ask Severus how he did it whilst still talking to her-


	5. First Day

Hermione awoke the next morning at 7.00am. A little bluebird sat on the ledge of her window chirping away its song. Stretching out with smile on her face she basked in the warmth of the sunlight shining through the window. That was until she opened her eyes and reality came storming in, bringing her back to her predicament. Sitting straight up she could hear the rustling of Severus Snape in the apartment. Deciding not to delay the inevitable, she got up and changed for the day, casting thorough cleaning charms on her hair and body.

* * *

Severus was in the kitchen cooking something in a large red pan whilst there was a wireless blue radio next to the open window.  
"Good morning" she greeted as she set about sorting the muggle coffee machine out.  
"Good morning to you too Hermione" The coffee machine pinged as Severus brought the breakfast bowls over to the table.  
"Oatmeal and bananas" He announced as he placed a bowl down in front of her and sat down in the spare chair.  
"I know we are in May and in the warmer weather but it is the most healthiest breakfast I am able to offer, until you are able to go grocery shopping tomorrow"  
"No this is fine" Hermione reassured as she drizzled some maple syrup on and tucked in, noticing Severus was a honey type of guy.

"When we have eaten, I shall show you to my apothecary and explain what I expect of you. I work alone on all my potions so as you can imagine this is a big deal for me to allow somebody in my private laboratory, I have one house elf -who is paid- she likes her work and has been with me since I first started my job at Hogwarts so if you start spreading your SPEW nonsense on her you will only make her upset and there for have to answer to me ... her name is called Whizzy ... any questions?" Hermione finished off her last spoon full of porridge silently and shook her head.

"Good, shall we?" Severus banished the bowls into the kitchen sink and fired up the floo fire as she pulled on her Aztec cardigan. Hermione had opted for black skinny jeans and pumps, her hair loosely placed on top of her head in a messy bun.  
"Our destination when flooing to work is called The Shakespearean Apothecary" Severus nudged her slightly to go first, shortly following after she was engulfed in blue flames.

* * *

When she stepped out of the floo fire which was situated in his private lab she stayed routed on the spot. The apothecary was marvellous albeit a bit dusty. Severus nearly stumbled over his own feet when he landed at work, noting Hermione was stood motionless looking around.  
"This is my laboratory, please refrain from coming in here unless absolutely necessary, moving to the front" Severus opened a door and allowed her to go first through to the shop floor.  
"It could possibly do with a clean, I'm sure you are able to do that, most of my orders are mainly postal so don't be alarmed if we have no physical customers come through the door, any question's?"  
"Where are the cleaning supply's?" Smiling inwardly at her enthusiasm, he went around the desk and pulled the duster and furniture spray from out under the counter.

* * *

At 5.00pm precisely Hermione and Severus's feet touched ground in their apartment after a hard days work, Hermione had dust and polished every bottle and shelf in the store. ignoring her fussy boss's intrusions every now and then. Severus had finished all his potion orders he could for Hogwarts, St Mungo's and various other clients that needed attending to. Whizzy as per usual had tea on the table upon his ... their arrival, Lamb shanks with veg and mash, his eyes eyed the meal hungrily as he stripped out of his potions uniform, leaving him in a navy blue shirt.

Hermione kicked her shoes off and joined Severus at the table and accepted the gravy pot from him.  
"You did well today, thank you for your help" Hermione smiled and poured herself and Severus a glass of water.  
"How was brewing?" Severus continued chewing his mouthful of Lamb, still deciding what to say, it was rather foreign to his ears for anybody to ask him about his work and brewing.  
"I made various potions for Poppy at Hogwarts and some more complexed ones for St Mungo's" The rest of the meal was quiet apart from cuttelry coming into contact with crockery. Whizzy insisted the two sat down with a coffee whilst she cleaned up.

"Hermione I have to ask ... who is the baby"s father?" Hermione paled and placed her coffee cup on the table.  
"Do I have to tell you?" She almost pleaded  
"No, but it will be wise to inform me if you know, i need to know if there is any danger"  
"Draco Malfoy ... he is the Father of my unborn child" Severus's blood boiled, blue spots appeared in his sight of vision as he's anger reached a peak, standing up abruptly, the chair fell backwards.  
"I'm going to kill the selfish little shit" And with that, Severus Snape apparated away, leaving a rather stnned Hermone and Whizzy staring at the empty space he once was.

* * *

"Lucius" Severus bellowed as he reached his old friends house. bristly walking to the parlour room where he knew he would be. Narcissa was in her chair emboidering some patterns onto pyjamas for the ophans at St Mungos and Lucus was sat next to her with a glass of whiskey in one hand a book in his other.  
"My old friend, how nice of you to stop by" Severus waved off the plesantrys, still struggling to catch and contain his anger.  
"I have a young girl in my ward, a young girl that is nearly Two months pregnant with your Grandchild, how could he be so stupid, the implications this coud have on the child never mind the Mother" Narcissa put her needlework down on her knee.

"Come have a whskey, we have Gideons finest" Narcissa rose and poured Severus a generous tumblr portiion before returning to her seat.  
"Thank you Cissy ... I warned him, after the ... I told him it would be very tricky and idiotic to attempt to even have offspring"  
"We know you did Severus and it pains us to know we may never have Grandbabies but if we get just one chance ..."  
"Hold on a minute" Lucius interrupted, hoping to distinguish the hopefull look in his wife's eye  
"We dont know anything about the mother or if she is telling the truth" Severus scoffed as Lucius continued.

"We have had many young woman over the last few years claiming to be carrying the next generation of Malfoys, how can we be certain your _ward_ is telling the truth"  
"Because it is Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger is my ward and Hermione Granger is carrying the next line of Malfoy heirs" Lucissa froze as his wife placed a calming hand on his arm.


	6. Revelations

Hermione didn't bother to wait up for Severus the night he had briskly apparated out of their apartment, nor did the two mention it in the upcoming days that followed. They allowed the silence of the subject to be forgotten and tried to get on with the running of the Apothecary and day to day life. Severus would be holed up in the back brewing whilst Hermione would be sat at the desk reading a book or on Friday's giving the shop a thorough clean.

Hermione was still unsure what had made Severus so angry, she was rather scared to ask him and she most certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of his temper. Was Draco even alive? Severus's words from that night rang clear as day in her ears.

_"I'm going to kill the selfish little shit"_

"Hermione" Hermione jilted out of her musings to see Severus stood next to her clad in his apron and goggles sat atop of his head.  
"Why don't you take a walk around Hogsmeade and clear your head a bit?" Hermione closed her unread book and put it underneath the counter.  
"Only if your sure" Severus had already began to walk through to the back, waving her off. Wrapping her cardigan around her slim frame she left the store and mixed in with the crowds of witches and wizards of Hogsmeade. Hermione knew Severus had placed a few -baby safe- protection charms around her, if she was hurt or in danger it would alert Severus immediately.

It was a risk -Severus knew- to allow her out on her own. should I follow her? Severus shook that thought away and added 4 Beatle legs into the cauldron.  
"Whizzy" Severus wiped his hands on his rag and waited the familiar pop of his elf.  
"Yes master" The elf bowed dutifully.  
"Hermione has gone for a walk and I don't want any harm to come to her, could you possibly shadow her ... discretely"  
"Yes master,Whizzy stay in shadows" Severus felt a whoosh of calm overtake him now he had sent Whizzy to watch Hermione, the problem he had now was to convince himself he was doing it for her own good and not to be nosey.

Although they had only being living together for only a month, Severus had noticed a difference in her. Meals were more quieter and he rarely heard her move around the store. He had yet to hear off his godson, even after many letters on his part. It still riled him up that Draco could be so careless ... Well he better step up and be a pretty darn good father... Severus would be there for both Hermione and the baby, they would want for nothing. He calmed his temper down and concentrated on the potion at hand, it wouldn't do have an accident, no it would not.

* * *

Opening the door to the quaint little bookstore on the corner of the street, Hermione jumped slightly as a bell rang throughout the store notifying the owner to a potential client. A small woman poked her head around from a bookshelf, eyeing Hermione up cautiously before smiling. Small round glasses sat on her button nose, her Grey hair was tied up loosely and she -Hermione could only presume- had a homemade knitted shawl draped across her shoulders.

This was heaven, books were stacked upon rows of shelves, the musty smell of old tombs was rather lovely overpowering she could stay in a book store and be happy. Walking to a sign reading English Literature she allowed a finger to brush gently against a couple of books before resting on Of Mice and Men and made her way to the designated reading area. Sat with a thick red book in her hand was a somebody she didn't really want to bump into. The usually stoic looking woman looked up from her book and allowed a rare smile to grace her features.

"Would you care to sit?" Quietly, Hermione took the chair across from Narcissa Malfoy and opened up her book. For -what seemed like- a long tine the two sat not really reading nor skimming the pages of their respective books. Neither of them knowing what to say.  
"I'm not quite sure what my husband would say if he knew I was sat here with you" Hermione lowered her book down onto the oak round table.  
"So why are you here? you can not expect me to believe there is any book in this store that you do not own in your vast collection"

Narcissa smirked softly, of course she had every book imaginable in her library, reading was a passion of hers and the only one her husband engulfed and supported throughout their marriage. He would buy her bookcases and shelves full of different worldly titles but groan if she bought a new pair of shoes or a frock.

"I came to see if your ok ... I hear you are carrying my grandchild... You can say what you want about me as a person and my past, but I love and protect my family. My husband and I were not blessed with pregnancy or children ... most of my pregnancy's would not last longer than the 2nd trimester before we would lose the ... the fetus. When Draco came along and he was born as healthy as expected for a premature baby we was over thrilled, of course we have had our troubles and Draco has had various health problems ..."

"Not that I am being rude, but why are you telling me this? " Narcissa finished off her warm drink and dabbed her at mouth with her white napkin.  
"Because I would like to be involved with the baby, from choosing names to going to the scans. I want to be the baby's Granny wether my husband agrees or not. I believe you and Severus when you say this is my sons child" So that is where Severus had dissapeared to that evening. Hermione mused to herself at the table, fiddling with a few pages of the book.

* * *

"I saw Narcissa Malfoy in the bookstore this afternoon" She started the conversation .  
"I know, I had Whizzy follow you ... to keep an eye on you of course" Hermione smirked as Severus shovelled green beans into his mouth, she found it rather touching that he care.  
"She said she would like to be involved in the baby's life" Severus placed his cuttelry onto his plate.

"I don't doubt she does, Cissy was unlucky with any progression of pregnancy besides with Draco, but he took a lot out of her both magical and physical"  
"Why would Narcissa want to be involved with my baby but Draco doesn't? I cannot wrap my head around it"  
Severus sighed "I am extremely angry and dissapointed in him for not telling you himself, I can only guess it is because he is scared of the outcome of the baby. You see when the dark lord found out a few of the new recruits failed a mission he allowed some Tennabaums -which is another word for mystical creatures- have their own of punishment way with them. Draco was bitten by Greyback repeatedly"  
"Is ... is he a werewolf?" Hermione asked almost afraid of the answer. Severus nodded his head solmenley whilst Hermione's hand instinctively rested on her abdomen.


End file.
